Iron Man Wiki
T'HE' U'LTIMATE' R'ESOURCE' D'ATABASE' F'OR' [[Tony Stark (film)|'I'RON M'AN']] T'HAT' O'UR' D'ATABASE' C'ONTAINS' ' ' AND ' '. Overview • I.S.M. • • • |-|Iron Man 3= '''THE C'HARACTERS' FROM I'RON' M'AN' 3''' ---- |-|The Avengers= '''THE C'HARACTERS' FROM T'HE' A'VENGERS' ---- |-|Iron Man 2= T'HE' C'HARACTERS' FROM I'RON' M'AN' 2''' ---- |-|Iron Man= '''THE C'HARACTERS' FROM I'RON' M'AN' ---- |-|Iron News= [[Iron Man 3 Soundtrack|'Iron Man 3']] '- Jingle Bells (Christmas Song)' D'escription:' ---- It's Christmas in the wiki and Tony's favorite groovy christmas song has now made it's way here to celebrate the season! If you want to listen to the Jingle Bells Remix soundtrack heard in Iron Man 3 while Tony was testing out the Mark 42 armor, watch the video above and turn your volume to whatever level you are comfortable with! Thanks to all our members and Iron Man fans, who have helped shape the wiki into what it is today. We hope you enjoy the music and have a wonderful Christmas, as well as your stay here in the Iron Man Wiki. Thank you again, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all! Sincerely, I.S.M. 08:37, December 3, 2013 (UTC)I.S.M. [[The Avengers: Age of Ultron|'The Avegers: Age of Ultron']] '- SDCC Teaser Trailer' D'escription:' ---- The teaser trailer to the sequel of the Marvel crossover film, The Avengers is now out, and is entitled The Avengers: Age of Ultron! Having been released by director Joss Whedon during the 2013 Comic-Con on July of this year, it is set for release on May 1, 2015 and all of the original cast from the first film is set to return! Most especially actor Robert Downey, Jr., who made a two-picture deal with Marvel and was the first one to sign up to reprise the role of his character, Tony Stark. Will The Avengers team up once again to face the powerful threat? Or will they fall into the hands of Ultron? Find out more by watching the trailer above, to uncover the secrets that hide in the upcoming film, The Avengers: Age of Ultron. [[Captain America: The Winter Soldier|'Captain America: The Winter Soldier']] '- Official Trailer' D'escription:' ---- Steve Rogers, also known famously as Captain America is making a return to the big screen in the upcoming sequel Captain America: The Winter Soldier as the official trailer for film has now been released, and is set for a release date on April 4, 2014 of next year. Continuing on, and set two years after the events of The Avengers, Steve tries to cope with the modern world he now lives in, and ventures deep into the heart of S.H.I.E.L.D. as he helps them face a dangerous adversary called The Winter Soldier. Watch the official trailer above to find out more about the movie, as Captain America takes up his shield and uniform once again, before it hits the theaters! Every week, here in the Iron Man Wiki, we feature articles depending on their popularity within the community, to be able to earn their spotlight on the main page. As of this week, these are the current batch of articles chosen for the spotlight. Please take note that the Featured Articles gets updated every Monday of the Week, UTC Time. ---- LAST UPDATED: Monday, December 23, 2013 UTC Time ---- Photo(353).JPG|'Space Armor Mark III'|link=|linktext=The third generation of the Space Armor, built by Tony Stark in the comics. Marvel_logo.png|'Marvel'|link=Marvel Comics|linktext=The company that started it all, and published the famous Iron Man comics. Photo(721).jpg|'Iron Man 3'|link=Iron Man 3|linktext=The 2013 summer blockbuster film featuring the super-hero and fellow Avenger, Iron Man! Photo(523).jpg|'Recorder 451'|link=Recorder 451|linktext=The Rigellian Recorder who set out to achieve it's own destiny and goal, with Tony Stark. Want To Help? Our database contains numerous articles that require fixing, supplication of information, and attention. With your help, we can make the wiki become better and more resourceful than before, and live up as the Ultimate Resource Database For Iron Man, for fans and people alike. Where To Start? You can start off by referring to the list of things to do in the right, that the wiki needs fixing. We encourage that you Sign Up, so as to keep track your contributions easier and become a part of the community and help it grow. M'ECHANIC'S' R'EPORT:' * Pages That Require Fixing * Pages That Require More Information * Pages That Require Attention action=purge}} Refresh ·''' '''· See All I'RON' M'AN' ON ---- ---- I'RON' M'AN' ON THE ---- ---- I'RON' M'AN' ON THE ---- ---- I'RON' M'AN' ON THE ---- ---- I'RON' M'AN' ON THE ---- ---- I'RON' M'AN' ON THE ---- ---- I'RON' M'AN' ON THE ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse